


Five Minutes

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wants five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #038 "minutes"

"Walter," said Jack firmly, guiding Sam toward her office, "unless the world is actually ending, the general is not to be disturbed for the next half an hour. At least."

The sergeant smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Good," said Jack, and closed the door behind them.

Sam arched one eyebrow at him. "You do remember that _I'm_ in charge now, not you?"

He wrapped both arms around her waist. "Oh, I remember, general. I just think I'm entitled to at least five minutes of having you all to myself. Unless you have any objections?"

She grinned and kissed him. "None at all."

THE END


End file.
